vermontfandomcom-20200216-history
95 Triple X
WXXX, frequency 95.5 FM, known as "95 Triple X" is a Burlington-Vermont radion station. It was lisenced in South Burlington. =History= On November 16, 1984, WXXX signed on-the-air. At that time it was at 3kW, on 95.3 FM. The owners were Howard Ginsberg, John Hughes and John Nichols. In 1986, they sold the station. It was subsequently sold again to Atlantic Ventures. After that it was purchased by the owners of WVMT(AM) in Burlington. In the early 1990s WXXX upgraded their signal and moved to 95.5 FM. Mike and Chantal Every Morning at 6:05, 7:05, 8:05 and 9:05, they do the entertainment sleeze. Chantal dishes out your first dose of entertainment news for the day. If you're into gossip, Chantal delivers the dirt on the stars! Phone Scams At 7:20 amd 9:20, the most anticipated part of the show occurs: the Phone Scams! They are not afraid to call anyone... no topic is off limits! Every Wednesday listen for your favorite classic Phone Scams. If you have a phone scame idea, e-mail mornings@95triplex.com with your suggestions. Joe's Stunts At various times every week, Joe will do stunts! These vary from silly to dangerous. If you can imagine it, Joe will do it. Email your stunt ideas to mornings@95triplex.com. Before Joe, this was done by Caizer. <- that may be spelt wrong. Horoscope At 6:20, the Horoscope takes place. These help you find out just how your day is going to turn out. The worst horoscope gets Chantal's bomb. Find Out Your Symbol Stupid News Stupid News at 6:50 and 8:20. This is all about dtupid criminals and stupid crimes. Chantal's Game At 9:35, before the show ends, they start Chantal's Game. The point is to test your knowledge of useless entertainment news. Chantal asks the questions that only a real ET watcher might know. Get it right and the'll load you up with prizes from the 95 Triple X Prize Vault! Free Lunch Trivia 95 Triple X and Koto Japanese Steakhouse and Sushi Bar want to get you some FREE LUNCH! Listen for Michelle O'Dell to ask a trivia question. Call her with the correct answer at 10:35 when she asks the question again and you'll win lunch for 2 at Koto's. Fourplay @ 4 Sweet Pete is waiting to take your requests for 4 Play @ 4 and a lil' more. At four he'll play back the top 4 most requested! Plus, he'll play an older song that was requested by the caller. Click here to Tell Sweet Pete to play YOUR song! The DJ's and people who work there Jag, etc Other This radio station was the birth place to many radio careers like Michael Maze, Artie the One Man Party, Matthew "LA" Reid, Michael Mann, Troy Shannon, Keith Rice, John "Lucas" Grinnell, Scott Osbourne, Jeff Thomas, Lisa B, Josh "JB Goode" Goodman, Ken Benson, Rob Dawes, Skip Church, Walt Speck, Joe Taylor and Rob Poulin. 95 Triple X is host to DJ Skii, mixing live every Friday night on the Jag show at 9PM *WXXX - Official Website *Station info at Ontheradio.net XXX Category:Contemporary hit radio stations in the United States